Rien qu'un sweat
by LadyElle PJO
Summary: [PERCABETH AU] Quand le punk-qui-écoute-Mozart rencontre l'intello-qui-joue-de-la-guitare-électrique, qu'est ce que ça donne ? Un cocktail Percabeth explosif ! Percabeth dans le monde réel :) L'image de couverture m'appartient. Disclaimer LES PERSONNAGES APPARTIENNENT À RICK RIORDAN
1. Chapitre 1 Tout mais pas New York !

Pour cette fic je me suis inspirée de la fic Rumeurs au lycée Dionysos allez la lire elle est top !

 _Cette fanfiction est dédiée à ma meilleure amie P. complice de mes fous rires, t'es la meilleure des Katniss ;) !_

Chapitre 1

Il faisait froid et sombre, rien d'étonnant pour un mois d'Octobre. Les gratte-ciels disparaissaient dans la brume. Le tonnerre grondait, l'air était chargé d'ozone . Le taxi s'arrêta devant un immeuble dans le centre de Manhattan.

Mon père tourna la clé dans la serrure de notre nouvel appartement. Je posais mon manteau sur une petite table dans l'entrée et me dirigeais vers le salon. C'était une belle pièce, meublée avec goût, simple, malgré tout on ne se sentait pas à sa place, enfin, moi, j'avais l'impression de me tenir dans un magazine.

Ma chambre se trouvait sur le côté de l'immeuble orienté sur la rue. Un escalier de service passait à quelques centimètres du bord de la fenêtre qui donnait sur mon lit. Les points positifs :

-Une grande bibliothèque

-Un bureau d'architecte

-Une super chambre quoi !

Le point négatif :

-La position géographique

New York.

Il y avait pire comme ville ! Mais malgré tout, San Francisco, sa brume matinale, son architecture, le Golden Gate… me manquait !

–Annabeth on mange !

La voix de mon père venait de la cuisine.

–Oui, j'arrive !

Je trébuchais sur les Lego de mes deux demi-frères, Matthew et Bobby.

–Les garçons ! Gronda une voix de femme visiblement exaspérée, venez ici tout de suite !

Ma belle-mère Cherryl, une jolie femme aux traits asiatiques, se tenait sur le pas de la porte de la salle à manger.

–Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? Demandai-je

–Spaghettis carbonara.

–Mmm ! Trop bon !

Assise à la gauche de mon père qui se trouvait en bout de table j'admirais la patience de Cherryl qui tenter désespérément de tenir les jumeaux en place.

Mon père leva enfin les yeux de son journal est dit :

–Je suppose que tu as hâte d'aller à ton nouveau lycée ?

–Oui, super… répondis-je sans conviction.

 **Coucou les gens ! Voili voilou mon premier chapitre ! Je sais qu'il est extrêmement court mais les autres seront plus longs, promis ! (actuellement j'en ai écrit (manuellement) 9!(you can applause ;)))Je vous demande d'être indulgents, c'est ma première long fic ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir ;) !**

 **Je voudrais remercier Carlotaaa2 qui m'a aidé à comprendre le labyrinthe de dédale qu'est ce site ! :) XD**


	2. Chapitre 2 Une rentrée pourrie

Chapitre 2

Goode, quel nom pourri ! C'est le nom du lycée où j'ai fait ma terminale.

Premier cours : anglais avec Monsieur le prof principal je m'assis à côté d'une place vide et j'écoutais le discours de bienvenue de Mr Blofis.

–… et je vous prierai de tous venir vous présenter.

Une rousse aux yeux verts et aux taches de rousseurs leva la main puis se dirigea vers le tableau.

Elle remonta les manches de son sweat des Beaux-Arts et sortit un marqueur de son jean couvert de traits au feutre et décoré de boutons de toutes sortes, puis, elle déboucha le marqueur pour tableau et inscrit son nom : Rachel Élizabeth Dare.

-Salut ! dit-elle, Comme vous le voyez, je m'appelle Rachel, je…

Cinq secondes, il m'a fallu cinq secondes pour décrocher.

Ça commence bien…

Pourtant, l'heure fila plus vite que je ne l'aurai cru.

-Hey…

Je me retournais et me retrouvais face à une fille à la peau mate et aux cheveux brun chocolat où pendaient quelques tresses. À l'une d'elles était accrochée une plume.

Elle posa son regard sur moi, elle avait des yeux étranges. Je ne parvenais pas à déterminer leur couleur exacte car elle variait trop souvent, tantôt bleus tantôt verts…

-Je m'appelle Piper McLean dit-elle

-Enchantée, je suis Annabeth Chase. Euh dis-moi, McLean, comme l'acteur, Tristan McLean ?

-Ouais, c'est mon père, dit-elle l'air renfrognée.

-Bizarre, mais à la façon dont tu le dis, on dirait plutôt qu'il s'agit de Dark Vador.

Elle éclata de rire et me dit :

-Je t'ai vue en classe, faire des dessins sur un cahier. T'avais l'air sympa, et puis, comme tu es nouvelle je me suis dit que je pouvais te faire visiter …?

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend comme si elle attendait mon approbation.

-Bien sûr, dis-je, et merci !

Bras-dessus bras-dessous nous fîmes route vers le prochain cours.

OoooooooooO

Le midi Piper m'emmena manger à la cafétéria.

-Tu vas voir me dit-elle, mes potes sont super sympas !

Elle se dirigea vers une table, y posa son plateau et sauta dans les bras d'un blond ,qu'il me semblait avoir aperçu en cours d'Anglais, et l'embrassa.

-Annabeth ! Viens, me dit Piper en me faisant un signe de la main, je te présente Jason Grace, mon copain.

Le blond se tourna vers moi et me sourit, faisant étinceler ses yeux bleus électriques. Il me sourit et dit :

-Enchanté ! Je suis Jason Grace.

-De même, Annabeth Ch… Attends un peu, tu es Jason Grace, **LE** Jason Grace, **le frère de Thalia ?!**

-Euh oui et toi tu es … Anniebeth Chase ?

-Ann **a** beth, corrigeait-je, ta sœur t'a parlé de moi ?

-Eh bien, dit Jason, elle m'a dit que si un jour je croisais une-blonde-aux-yeux-gris-qui-fait-peur qui te demande si tu es le frère de Thalia, tu sera en présence de Anniebeth Chase !

Sacrée Thalia ! pensais-je, et puis Anniebeth, quel surnom ridicule ! Thalia était une grande brune, ses cheveux noirs coupés court perpétuellement dressés en piques. Thalia s'habilla dans le style punk et avait un caractère disons… quelque peu excentrique. En ce moment, elle et son association nommée Les chasseresses d'Artémis -une association à la protection des manchots empereurs- vivent en Patagonie et font des manifestations pour la sauvegarde d'un site naturel.

Piper me fit les présentations.

Il y avait :

-Frank Zhang, un sino-canadien à la carrure de lutteur et au visage de poupon.

-La belle Hazel Lévesque avec ses yeux dorés qui se présenta comme la copine de Frank.

-Nico Di Angelo, le frère de Hazel un gars habillé en gothique qui grogna un vague bonjour derrière ses cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

-Leo Valdez un gars brun super-speed qui passait constamment de l'anglais à l'espagnol et … **BLAM !**

Une tornade brune me fonça dessus et le plateau de l'énergumène vola, m'épargnant miraculeusement. Ce ne fut pas le cas de l'assiette de spaghetti bolognaise qui atterrit directement…

 **Sur mon débardeur blanc !**

-Ahhh !

Des éclairs dans les yeux, je relevai la tête, après avoir constaté le carnage à la sauce tomate, prête à en découdre. Le propriétaire du plateau me regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Le garçon qui se tenait devant moi devait avoir mon âge, il avait des cheveux noirs coupés très court sur les côtés, plus longs sur le dessus et dressés en une espèce de crête punk. Il portait un jeans noir, déchiré avec des chaînes en argent, des bottes militaires et un T-shirt noir avec écrit I AM THE PERFECT BOYFRIEND.

-Euh… désolé…couina t-il

-Désolé ?! aboyais-je, tu as ruiné mon T-shirt ! Tu….tu… et puis comment tu t'appelles ?!

-Percy Jackson...euh...et toi ?

-Annabeth Chase !

Je balayais sa question du revers de la main.

-Comment vais-je faire ?! Dis-je en désignant la tâche de sauce aussi grande que ma main.

-Euh…

Il eut l'air de réfléchir profondément et je remarquai quelque chose de choquant ;

la couleur de ses yeux.

Il avait les yeux verts, pas n vert ordinaire, mais un vert surnaturel, incroyable, ma teinte de vert préférée. Il était plutôt pas mal comme mec, même très beau et… Je fus interrompue dans mes réflections par un claquement de doigts sonore.

-Attends-moi une seconde, je reviens, dit le dénommé "Percy" avant de partir en courant.

-Hum ! Hum !

Piper se faufila à mes côtés.

-Tu sais, me dit-elle, que tu viens d'agresser **LE** Percy Jackson, le célibataire le plus prisé de **TOUT** le lycée, l'idole des filles, et entre parenthèses un de mes meilleurs potes ?

-Navrée, mais IL A RUINÉ MON T-SHIRT !

Piper éclata de rire.

-Bah, tu sais, sous ses allures de Bad Boy Suprême,

-Eh ça c'est moi !

-La ferme Leo ! Je disais, continua Piper, que Percy est un type bien, vraiment.

-Mouais… dis-je sans conviction.

Percy apparût alors, l'air essoufflé, comme s'il avait couru, un sweat à la main. Il me fit un sourire et me mit la veste entre les doigts.

-Tiens, dit-il, pour cacher la tâche.

-Merci, dis-je.

-Pas de quoi. Tu n'as qu'à me la rendre demain.

-O.K., ça marche.

-Super dit-il, et une partie de mon inconscient ne put s'emp de remarquer qu'il avait un joli sourire.

-JACKSON ! hurla quelqu'un.

-Oh non, dit Percy d'une petite voix, oui m'sieu Hedge ?

-Vingt minutes de retard multipliés par trois d'insolence…

-Hein, mais m'sieu Hedge… protesta Percy.

\- ...multipliés par insolence additionnés à discutaille = 50 pompes ! GO ! GO ! GO !

-Mais j'ai pas mangé…

-M'en fous.

Percy nous adressa un petit signe de la main avant de disparaître dans l'escalier dans les pas de Hedge.

J'enfilai le sweat de Percy qui sentait les embruns.

Derrière moi j'entendis un petit couinement.

-Quoi ? dis-je à Piper qui me regardais, une main sur la bouche, l'air horrifiée/exitée/désemparée.

-Annabeth...Il t'a donné le **LE** sweat…

-Ben oui, c'est un sweat…Et ?

-Non c'est **LE** sweat, tu sais, celui des capitaines des équipes sportives, avec leur nom inscrit au dos…

Je retirais le sweat, effectivement, dans le dos s'étalaient les mots :

 **PERCY JACKSON**

 **CAPITAINE DE NATATION**

-Et alors ?

-Eh bien, dit Piper, ce sweat n'est prêté qu'à une seule catégorie de personnes : les petites amies

-Ça veut dire que…

-Les rumeurs vont commencer.

* * *

 **Salut les gens !**

Voilà mon nouveau chapitre ! Celui là est plus long, je l'avais promis ;) J'ai mis énormément de temps à l'écrire (4h =mon ipad bugXD) mais j'en suis assez fière, j'avais dit que je m'étais inspirée de la fic _Rumeurs au lycée Dionysos_ (allez la lire elle est top!) eh voilà ! Le seul petit passage duquel je me suis inspirée c'est le sweat. :) (le reste sort de ma cervelle de Piaf promis:))

N'hésitez pas à lâcher un com ça fait plaisir !

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Carlotaaa2 :** Pas grand chose à dire a part le fait que ton aide m'est toujours aussi précieuse ;) je suis super contente que mon chapitre te plaise :))))))

 **Kira :** Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et qu'il te permettra de "cerner" mon style d'écriture ! En tout cas j'espère que tu continueras à me suivre ;)

 **Irschase :** Je suis flattée de la confiance que tu places dans ma fic, j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes ! :)

 **PapeHOOsingPAL :** Coucou ma best ! (PapeHOOsingPAL t'es sérieuse ?) T'as vu je t'ai reconnue ! (c'est pas comme si tu me l'avais dit ! XD) Merci pour ton com' 3 (tout à fait ton style ;)) Qu'est ce que t'as contre mon écriture ?! :( ;) Je sais que toi tu as déjà lu les 9 chapitres et que tu attends le 10è avec impatience, mais je me sens sadique alors tu vas attendre un peu because : VACANCES !(c'est ça l'avantage de vivre sur une île au milieu du pacifique: vacances toutes les 5semaines !XD)


	3. Chapter 3 Percy et Mozart

Chapitre 3 

J'entrouvris les yeux. Je me trouvais dans mon lit, empêtrée dans mon édredon. Je passais la main dans mes cheveux blonds et bouclés, le ciel à l'extérieur, avait la couleur de mes yeux : gris orageux.

Après avoir pris mon petit-déjeuner je me souvins de quelque chose : Le sweat, Percy.

Ma journée d'hier avait étée, disons… mouvementée.

Quand les gens du lycée avaient vu que je portait "le" sweat ils avaient commencé à murmurer, Percy n'avait jamais prêté son sweat, même pas à Julie, son ex.

Et voilà qu'à présent il le passait à une parfaite inconnue !

La rentrée étant tombée un vendredi nous étions donc samedi, il n'y avait pas cours.

Piper m'avait expliqué que Dimanche Percy avait les entraînements il aurait besoin de son sweat. Je devais donc lui rendre son sweat aujourd'hui ! J'envoyai un texto à Piper depuis mon téléphone.

-Coucou tu peux me donner l'adresse de Percy stp ?

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

-HA ! Déjà un jour et tu veux lui rendre visite ?￢ﾝﾤ️?

Je répondis dans la seconde :

-Mais non patate c'est pour lui rendre son sweat !

Je me trouvais à présent devant un petit immeuble rouge en briques pas très loin de chez moi.

-J'espère que Piper ne s'est pas trompée d'adresse, grommelais-je en resserrant les pans de ma veste.

Devant la porte j'hésitais. J'étais un peu stressée, je ne savais pas pourquoi.

Je vérifiais ma tenue en frappant le sol de mes bottines noires.

Je resserrais ma queue-de-cheval, pris une grande inspiration et sonnais.

La femme qui m'ouvris devait avoir la quarantaine, des cheveux châtains parsemés de de mèches grises et des yeux bruns qui pétillaient de malice.

Elle me sourit.

-Euh… Bonjour...dis-je, Je….euh...Je suis Annabeth Chase.

-Enchantée, me dit-elle d'une voix douce, je suis Sally Jackson-Blofis. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Je viens rendre son sweat à Percy.

\- Entre !

L'appartement était petit, mais meublé avec goût et simplicité. On sentait aisément que les gens qui vivaient ici étaient heureux.

-Percy doit être dans sa chambre au fond du couloir à droite. Mon fils ne sort pas de sa chambre quand il est à la maison. me dit Sally avec un petit soupir.

\- Merci Mme Jackson.

\- Appelle moi Sally.

\- D'accord, merci Sally.

Les talons de mes bottines résonnaient dans le couloir sombre. La dernière porte était peinte en bleu et un petit écriteau annonçait Percy's Room.

Je m'attendais à une chambre de rocker, punk, mais elle était d'une simplicité déconcertante : Les tons étaient dans le bleu, quelques affaires traînaient par terre et les murs recouverts de photos. Aucune trace de Percy. Je m'approchais à pas feutrés de la fenêtre. Elle était ouverte. Je souris et passais la tête par la fenêtre. Elle donnait sur un escalier de secours, comme dans ma chambre. Poussée par l'instinct je gravissais silencieusement les marches.

Arrivée sur le toit je le vis.

Assis par terre, les genoux négligemment ramenés sur la poitrine, des écouteurs blancs enfoncés dans les oreilles, il dodelinait légèrement la tête, porté par la musique.

Je me tordis le cou pour apercevoir le titre de sa chanson.

Mozart !

Percy Jackson écoute Mozart !

Je m'éclaircissais la gorge pour signaler ma présence. Il sursauta, ouvrit les yeux, et, encore une fois, je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver qu'il avait de beaux yeux. Il me sourit et enleva ses écouteurs. Je m'assis à ses côtés.

\- Mozart ?

Il rit doucement.

\- Je crois que avec toi ma réputation est fichue.

Je souris à mon tour.

\- Je pourrais me taire, mais le silence à un prix….

Cette fois il éclate de rire.

\- Hum...Tu es dure en affaires ! Un café au meilleur bar de la ville ça te dit ?

\- C'est un rencard ?

\- Ça se peut.

Je lui adressais mon plus beau sourire.

\- OK !

\- Oh ! Tiens au fait, ton sweat. Dis-je en le sortant de mon sac en bandoulière.

Il l'observa lentement, l'attrappa du bout des doigts puis sourit.

Il s'empara de ma main, ce qui me fit rougir, et me tira dans les escaliers.

Il balança son sweat sur son lit comme si il s'agissait d'une chose sans importance.

\- Mamaaaan ! Je soooors !

\- Ne rentre pas trop tard ! Cria sa mère depuis la cuisine.

\- T'inquiète !

Arrivés sur le pas de la porte sa mère nous interpella.

\- Percy, soupira t-elle, tu sais que je sors avec Paul ce soir, comment veux-tu rentrer sans tes clés ?

Il eut un sourire penaud, embrassa sa mère sur la joue et s'empara de ses clés.

\- Au revoir Sally ! dis-je en agitant la main.

\- Au plaisir Annabeth !

Je fixais résolument le porte-clés Nemo de Percy en souriant.

\- Cervelle d'Algues ! dis-je, amusée

Percy fronça les sourcils puis entra dans mon jeu.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a Puits de Sagesse ? Ça ne t'arrive jamais d'être distraite ?

\- Jamais ! dis-je fièrement, Et puis de toute façon, j'ai toujours un plan !

Percy leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

\- Viens, me dit-il, ce n'est pas très loin, on va y aller à pied.

J'acquiesçais et une chose que sa mère avait dit me revint à l'esprit.

\- Ta mère m'a dit qu'elle s'appelle _Sally Jackson-_ _ **Blofis**_ **,** puis après, elle a dit qu'elle sortait avec **_Paul_**. Paul Blofis, le prof d'anglais, c'est ton **père** ?

\- Mon **beau-père** , mon père est mort.

\- Oh désolée.

\- C'est rien, mais par contre, j'ai l'impression que je vais devoir surveiller mes paroles avant que ma pauvre réputation en souffre.

\- Le café à intérêt à être bon !

\- Le meilleur de New York ! m'assura Percy avec un sourire.

Quelques minute plus tard Percy s'arrêta devant un café-restaurant : **_"Olympus"_**

Une jolie jeune fille brune de notre âge vint à notre rencontre.

\- Hey Perce !

\- Salut Katie !

La fille prénommée Katie portait un tablier de serveuse.

\- La table habituelle je suppose, dit Katie avec un air connaisseur.

\- Yep !

Il se dirigea vers une table avec l'aisance d'un habitué, puis, au dernier moment, il se retourna vers Katie et lui lança une petite boîte :

\- De la part de Travis ! cria t-il

Katie devint écarlate et partit au pas de course derrière le comptoir.

\- Travis ? demandais-je.

\- Elle en est amoureuse. me répondît Percy avec un sourire -ce gars sourit vraiment beaucoup !

J'observais plus précisément les lieux ; Le bar faisait un peu cabane de pêcheur, une cabane de pêcheur qui se serait heurtée à un temple grec, des colonnes de marbre blanc soutenaient le plafond, quelques statues statues de dieux grecs comblaient les espaces vides, je poussait un cri en reconnaissant Athéna, ma déesse préférée. Des tables étaient disposées un peu partout dans la pièce et quelques alcôves avec banquettes prenaient le mur du fond. Le tout était très lumineux et accueillant, l'architecture était magnifique, plus tard, j'aimerais être architecte.

\- Ça te plait ? Percy se tourne vers moi.

\- Tu rigoles ?! Percy ! C'est magnifique !

\- Tss, t'as encore rien vu !

Je suivis Percy qui se dirigeait vers une alcôve.

\- Bienvenue à la cabine n°3 !

\- Woah !

L'alcôve où Percy m'avait conduite était incroyable ; une banquette en forme de **U** en vieux cuir rouge usé, une table de chêne, mais le plus impressionnant était : l'aquarium.

Non pas un aquarium posé banalement sur la table mais un aquarium incrusté dans le mur et qui faisait le tour de la banquette pour finir " _à ciel ouvert_ " sur les bords -sûrement l'endroit par où on nourrissait les poissons. De fausses ruines gisaient au fond de l'eau.

Je me tournais vers Percy, les yeux brillants, celui-ci avait son regard braqué sur moi. Il rougit et détourna les yeux. Je m'assis d'un côté de la banquette et Percy de l'autre. Après avoir regardé longuement la carte je fit part de mon choix à Katie :

\- Un chaï tea latte coco s'il te plaît.

Je portais mes yeux vers Percy qui me regardait, un sourire béat accroché sur le visage. Voyant que je l'observais, il toussa violemment et dit :

\- Je...heu…un expresso pour moi...Prends un gâteau, ils sont super bons !

Je souris intérieurement.

Katie s'adressa alors à Percy dans une langue aux sonorités étranges, glutturales. Avec surprise je me rendis compte qu c'était du grec ancien, langue que je parlais couramment. L'échange Katie/Percy donnait à peu près :

Katie : Oh ! Désoléééée ! Je t'ai dérangé dans ta contemplation ?

Percy : N'importe quoi !

Katie : Arrête ! J'ai vu comment tu la regardais ! Elle te plaît !

Percy rougit mais omit de répondre.

Je toussotait et répondit dans la même langue :

\- Je voudrais bien un fondant au chocolat sans chantilly avec glace vanille.

Percy balbutia en anglais :

\- Un … un spécial Percy pour moi…

Katie qui retenait visiblement un fou rire acquiesça et s'en alla en cuisine.

Percy toussota et essaya ( _essaya_ ) de retrouver un semblant de dignité.

\- Tu parles le grec ancien ?

\- Oui, en fait, expliquais-je, ma mère, une architecte très célèbre parlait le grec ancien, elle m'a appris, avant de mourir dans un accident de voiture.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Pas grave, j'étais petite, j'aimerais être architecte, construire un bâtiment qui durera mille ans ! Et toi, que veux tu faire plus tard ?

\- Tu es ambitieuse ! Moi j'aimerais être biologiste marin ou un truc du style.

\- Cool !

On discuta de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Katie arrive avec nos commandes.

Le gâteau de Percy était un gâteau au chocolat recouvert de nappage bleu ainsi que de bonbons de la même couleur. Percy mangeait _bleu_. D'accord…

Quand à moi, mon fondant n'était pas un fondant ordinaire, sur le dessus étaient délicatement posés quelques oursons en guimauve nappés de chocolat !

\- C'est une nouvelle recette ? s'enquit Percy.

\- Oui, répondit Katie, on a décidé de l'appeler " _ **Le spécial Annabeth**_ " !

Je rougis de plaisir.

\- J'arriverais jamais à tout manger !

Percy éclata de rire.

\- Bien sûr que si !

Je souris bêtement en pensant que Percy était vraiment très beau.

* * *

 **Coucou !**

 **Voila un nouveau Chapitre de 1604 mots, je suis désolée pour le retard ! Je n'ai absolument aucune excuse ! (J'avais juste la flemme XD) je vais essayer de poster plus souvent !**

 **Mais bon, c'est pas comme si j'avais posté la dernière fois en février. ( J'dis ça j'dis rien. N'est ce pas Carlotaaa2 ? Mais non je blaaaaaaague 😅 ) mettez Une review ça me fait plaisir c'est différent des stats (111 personnes ont lu ma fic 😱 je sais que ça paraît rien mais pour moi c'est énorme ! ) Bye Bye !**

 **Leila**


	4. Chapitre 4 La compétition

Le bruit assourdissant des tribunes bourdonnait à mes oreilles.

Je jouais des coudes pour me frayer un chemin parmi les supporters.

Arrivée à la hauteur de Piper et les autres je me demandais pourquoi ils avaient tous un sourire béat planté sur le visage.

Je saluais Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel et Nico -ce dernier avait l'air ébloui mais j'eus l'intuition que ce n'était pas à cause de moi.

Un autre garçon arriva et nous salua.

《- Je m'appelle Will ! Enchanté !》

Je clignais des yeux aveuglée par ses dents blanches.

《- Je-euh, Annabeth, je suis Annabeth !》

Tous avaient un air complice qui me mettait mal à l'aise.

《- La compétition commence quand ?》

Après notre café d'hier Percy avait insisté pour que je vienne à la compétition du lendemain.

Sans cesser de sourire Hazel me répondit :

《- Percy nage dans quinze minutes, mais avant, j'aimerais te présenter une amie à nous...》

Elle se décala légèrement sur la droite laissant apparaître une silhouette féminine.

La nouvelle venue était grande, mince et athlétique, la peau mate.

Son visage était dissimulé par un chapeau à large bord. Lorsqu'elle parla sa voix aux accents espagnols raviva la douleur de la nostalgie.

《- Salut.》

J'hoquetais de surprise et portais ma main à ma bouche.

《- Reyna !》

Elle s'avança jusqu'à moi et me serra dans ses bras. Je lui rendit son étreinte.

Reyna Avíla Ramírez-Arellano était ma meilleure amie depuis la maternelle et quand nous avions dû quitter San Francisco, j'avais beaucoup pleuré de devoir la quitter. Puis, lentement, je me tournais vers mes amis. Reyna les salua comme de vieilles connaissances.

《- Tu... Vous... Vous vous connaissez ?!》articulais-je.

Leo entreprit de m'expliquer.

《- En fait, nous allions au même camp de vacances et on avait gardé le contact. Il y a quelques temps, Reyna nous a dit que sa meilleure amie partait vivre à New York. Le truc, continua le latino, c'est que Reyninou...

\- Valdez ! Si tu m'appelles encore une fois comme ça je te d-é-c-a-p-i-t-e ! Capish ?!

\- Oui ma Reynana, dit Leo en esquivant une tentative de décapitation, bref, Reyna ici présente devait elle _**aussi**_ se barrer à NY, mais ça, elle omit de le préciser à son amie -toi- pour lui faire la surprise de débarquer quelques jours plus tard.》

Toute émue, je me tamponnais les yeux avec ma manche en espérant que mon mascara n'avait pas coulé -normalement il était assuré waterproof.

《- Tu es là pour combien de temps ? demandais-je à Reyna.

\- Pour toute l'année normalement, si New York me plaît je reste sinon _"Welcome back to San Francisco !"_ 》

Je ris doucement, New York devenait de plus en plus intéressante... Une conque retentit, annonçant le début de la compétition.

Mon coeur battait à tout rompre, cela ne faisait que quelques jours que je connaissait Percy, mais c'était suffisant pour que je souhaite qu'il gagne. Le coach Hedge menait un groupe de nageurs vers les files menant aux couloirs de nage, tous portaient un tee-shirt avec leur nom et celui de notre lycée imprimé dessus.

À l'exeption d'un.

Avec un sweat-shirt de capitaine.

Percy.

Une jeune fille à la crinière rousse que je reconnut comme être Rachel Élizabeth Dare, la déléguée baba-cool, s'avança vers un micro.

《- Bonjour ! Je suis Rachel, aujourd'hui nous sommes réunis pour une compétition des plus importantes. La sélection du nouveau capitaine. Notre capitaine actuel, Percy Jackson...》

Les tribunes l'acclamèrent dans un cri unanime.

Rachel reprit tant bien que mal :

《- Les candidats au poste de capitaine : Madder Stevens, John Williamson, Carter Kane, Peter Lendel, Percy Jackson, Ryan Loganas, Kyler Oberling et Dylan Vandock, vont s'affronter dans une épreuve de rapidité : le 100 mètres en crawl.》

Nouvelle acclamation des tribunes.  
Les nageurs se débarassèrent de leurs vêtements pour se retrouver en maillot de bain. La première série de nageurs se plaça devant les couloirs de nage après avoir enfilé leurs bonnets de bain et leurs lunettes de natation. Je cherchais Percy du regard et, après avoir tourné la tête, j'oubliais subitement comment on faisait pour respirer.

Vous pensez que les sportifs sur les publicités n'existent pas dans la vraie vie et qu'ils sont tous Photoshopés ?

Percy est la preuve vivante du contraire.

Abdos bien dessinés, biceps saillants, corps parfaitement bronzé... Rien ne manque à l'appel.  
Oh gods ! Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi " _parfait_ " !

J'entendis à peine le coup de sifflet signalant au deuxième groupe de se mettre en place. Percy enfila son bonnet de bain et ses lunettes de natation.

Mes joues devinrent d'un jolie rouge pivoine lorsqu'il me fit signe -à mes côtés plusieurs filles manquèrent de s'évanouir en pensant qu'il leur était destiné.

On siffla une nouvelle fois et les nageurs partirent.

Je restais coîte devant la façon de nager de Percy.

Il ne nageait pas, il faisait corps avec l'eau, ne formant plus qu'un.  
Il fendait l'eau avec des gestes souples et gracieux. Il allait à une vitesse hallucinante. Il semblait s'amuser. Je distinguais même l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres fines. Il fit un virage à 180 degrés et s'élança sur la deuxième longueur. Il toucha le mur carrelé de la piscine du lycée tandis que les gradins explosèrent en acclamations. La foule en délire scandait son nom alors qu'il s'emparait de son sweat, brandissant sa victoire à bout de bras.

《- Medemoiselles, Messieurs, applaudissez je vous prie le nouveau capitaine de natation de Goode : Percy Jackson !》

* * *

 **Hey Guys !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Guest : Merci beaucoup ! Bien sûr que je continue ! (pour une éventuelle prochaine review un nom ce serait bien 😊)**

 **PapeHOOsingPAL : Gnagnagna ! t'es obligée de mentionner mon don incroyable pour cueillir les mangues !? *boude* Et pis quoi encore !? Je vise très bien ! (surtout les arbres gris 😆) Je suis contente que les modifications te plaisent, quand je relis mes vieux chapitres je me dis : AHHHHH au secours ! C'est moi qui ai écrit ça !? (comme pour mes vieux dessins XD) Bref ! J'ai hâte au 4 juillet ! Il paraît qu'il va pleuvoir 😭 Et pour le chapitre 14... ATTENDS ! (oui je sais que je suis méchante 😈 lol) à mardi ! 😘.**

 **OUI JE SAIS. j'ai été absente pendant très longtemps mais j'ai une excuse. . . Bref. je suis véner. donc je n'ai pu poster que sur Wattpad depuis mon téléphone car je n'arrive pas à poster sur depuis mon tel. Bref j'ai écrit jusqu'au chapitre cinq et je travaille sur le six vu que ma mère ma filé son vieil ordi 😌😂**

 **Donc, je vais essayer de poster toutes les deux semaines (sauf en vacances ;)) voili voilou...**

 **Bizou Bizou**

 **Leila ❤️**


	5. Chapitre 5 Piper, un cupidon hyperactif

L'air était doux, frais. Je regrettais vraiment de devoir rester cloîtrée dans cette salle de classe peu agréable -ce qui est à mon avis un bien trop doux euphémisme.

Un cri strident me tira de ma rêverie :

《- Non, non et non ! Percy ! Enfin ! Cela ne va pas du tout !》

Notre bien aimée professeur de littérature Mme Mure rendait nos analyses de texte, les lèvres pincées.

《- Percy, il n'y a aucune cohérence, la chronologie n'est pas respectée et en plus le tout est bourré de fautes d'orthographe !

\- Mais... J'suis dyslexique madame... se justifia Percy.

\- Je m'en fiche !》

Cette chère madame semblait à deux doigts de sombrer dans l'hystérie. Elle regagna son bureau, perchée sur ce qui ressemblait plus à des instruments de torture qu'à des talons. Elle inspira à fond pour se calmer et dit :

《- À partir de maintenant, il y aura des groupes de soutien de littérature.》

Elle commenca à a dicter les groupes. :

《- ...et toi dit-elle,elle regarda Percy d'un air sévère, tu seras épaulé par la très brillante Annabeth Chase.》

J'aquiescai.

La sonnerie retentit et je me levais après avoir rangé mes affaires.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

《- Alors Puits de Sagesse, tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ?

\- Cervelles d'Algues, c'est toi qui a besoin de mon aide, je me trompe ?

\- Touché, coulé.》

Cela faisait une semaine que Percy était redevenu le capitaine de natation du lycée. Quant à moi j'étais devenue très amie avec Piper et Hazel, leur bande était aussi devenue la mienne. Bref, tout allait pour le mieux. Plateau en main je me dirigeais vers notre table habituelle pour déjeuner.  
Leo enchaînait les blagues, comme à son habitude. Frank, Hazel, Piper, Nico, Jason, Will et Reyna l'écoutaient d'une oreille distraite en discutant.  
J'étais bien.

À la sortie des cours, Piper m'attrappa le bras.

《- Hey Anina, ça te dit de venir chez moi ce soir ?

\- Heu... Eh bien...

\- Allez ! S'il te plaît ! On est vendredi, demain y a pas cours, en plus on a déjà fait tous nos devoirs... Hazizou et Reyna seront là aussi.

\- Ça marche ! Je téléphone à mon père, on passe chez moi prendre deux trois trucs et c'est bon !》

Assise au bar, près de la piscine chauffée des McLean, je me tenais les côtes, ne pouvant plus m'arrêter de rire. Allongée par terre, Hazel se tenait le ventre, Reyna, elle, pliée en deux hoquetait tandis que Piper nous regardait en rougissant.  
La cause de notre fou rire était telle :

Le père de Piper était un acteur très célèbre qui offrait à Pip's tout ce qu'elle souhaitait -celle ci n'en était pas devenue matérialiste, bien au contraire.

Après une petite cinquantaine de demandes, elle avait fini par avouer ce qu'elle demandait à chaque fois :

Des coussins.

Des coussin de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs possibles et inimaginables.

《Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est agréable de se lover dans un océan de douceur en coton bio...》avait-elle dit

Je m'étais mordu la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour me retenir, mais mon regard avait croisé celui de Hazel et Reyna et mon sérieux avait volé en éclats. De plus, dès qu'on arrivait à se calmer, l'une de nous articulait le mot " _coussin_ " et c'était reparti pour un tour.

Piper nous attrapa parles tee-shirts et quelques secondes plus tard nous étions au milieu et la piscine, face à une Piper victorieuse. Piper-1/Les autres-1. Un partout.

Égalité. On remet.

On attrapa Piper et avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, elle nos avait rejointes à l'eau.  
Le reste de la journée se déroula comme dans un rêve. On passa la journée autour de la piscine, devant la villa des McLean. Le sol était jonché de canettes de soda, de pizzas, pop-corn, barbapapa tu autres produits bio.  
Il devait être environ une heure du matin quand Pip's et Reyna se jetèrent à l'eau. Hazel et moi ne tardâmes pas à les suivre. Au rythme de la musique, nous dansâmes et chantâmes jusqu'au lever du jour.

Samedi : 13h54.  
Je jetais mon téléphone (le pauvre) un peu plus loin et enfouissais ma tête sous mon oreiller en grognant.  
Au bout d'un certain temps je me décidais finalement à me lever. Le soleil était très haut dans le ciel et la chaleur intense se faisait furieusement sentir. J'étudiais un peu mon environnement :

Chez Piper.

J'étais allongée sur le sol, une couverture et un oreiller gisaient à côté de moi. Plus loin, Piper et Reyna ronflaient.

《- Salut.》

Derrière moi, Hazel baillait.

《- Salut, bien dormi ?》

Elle hocha la tête. Je souris, me levais et m'étirait. J'étais en débardeur-culotte et je m'en fichais royalement. Hazel passa la main dans ses cheveux couleur pain grillé qui ressortait sur le gris pâle de son débardeur. Une lueur de malice s'alluma dans ses yeux dorés quand ceux-ci se posèrent sur Piper et Reyna.

En un éclair, nous passâmes un accord tacite du regard. Nous nous approchâmes en catimini des deux ronfleuses.

《- Aaaaaahhhh ! Qu'est-ce que...》  
Hazel et moi explosâmes de rire à la vue de Piper et Reyna, trempées, hébétées et haletantes. Je jetais le seau qui avait servi à transporter l'eau qui imprégnait à présent les habits de nos amies endormies.  
Le temps, autour de moi, semblait figé.

Hazel en plein fou rire.

Piper, les yeux écarquillés.

Reyna, la bouche grande ouverte, dégoulinante d'eau.

Tout,

Absolument _**tout**_ était parfait.

J'aurais voulu _**réelement**_ figer cet instant,

Qu'il dure toute l'éternité.

Je fermais les yeux, inspirait à fond.

Je pris mes trois meilleures amies dans mes bras.

D'abord un peu surprises, elles me rendirent mon étreinte.

Je souris, emportée par le bonheur.


	6. Chapitre 6 Le groupe

«- Annabeth !

\- Bonjour Sally !

\- Tu viens voir Percy ?

\- Oui pour le soutien en littérature.

\- Entre ! »

Sally m'informa que Percy était dans sa chambre et retourna dans son bureau après m'avoir souhaité bon courage. Une musique de film s'élevait de la chambre de Percy. Je passai la tête par l'entrebaîllement de la porte. Percy était devant son ordinateur, il regardait un film. Ses lèvres bougeaient silencieusement, il récitait les dialogues.

«- Nemo ! hurla une voix, ne t'approches pas !»

Nemo ? Comme dans _Le Monde De Nemo ?_

En entrant dans la pièce je vis que mes suppositions s'avéraient être justes. Percy était bien attablé devant _Le Monde De Nemo_! Je toussotais légèrement. Percy sursauta violement.

«- AH ! Puits de Sagesse… Rheuh ! Je…»

Je me mordis la lèvre si fort pour ne pas rire que le goût acre du sang envahit rapidement bouche. Peine perdue j'éclatais de rire devant la mine piteuse de Percy.

«- Te moques pas de moi… bouda t-il.

\- Je ne moque pas de toi Cervelle d'Algues !»

Je ne devais pas avoir l'air très convaicante car Percy me tira la langue. Très mature… On s'installa sur son lit pour commencer à travailler. Une heure plus tard le télephone de Percy vibra. Il lut rapidement le message. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il repose son portable et que l'on recommence à travailler (ce que je peux être naïve des fois…), au lieu de cela, il m'attrappa le bras pour me tirer vers la porte.

«- Mais, que fais-tu ? On a encore du travail !

\- Réunion chez Piper, si on y va pas elle va nous tuer.

\- Mais… Et la littérature ?

\- T'inquiète, il grimaça, elle va pas s'envoler. Allez ! Viens !»

Il attrappa un blouson en cuir et me tendis un de ses sweat, noir avec une poche, très simple ce n'était pas _**LE**_ sweat et tant mieux, j'avais eu assez de rumeurs pour le restant de ma vie. En plus celui-ci était tout doux.

«- Tu ferais mieux de mettre ça sinon tu vas geler.»

Il alla embrasser sa mère et lui promit de ne pas rentrer (trop) tard. Percy dévala l'escalier de son immeuble, moi sur ses talons. Il se dirigea vers le garage souterrain puis au bout de quelques mètres, il poussa une exclamation. Je tournais la tête et eut un mouvement de recul. Aux côtés de la Cervelle d'Algues la plus suicidaire de l'Univers se tenait une moto, noire et brillante. Il me tendit un casque grids et blanc et mit le sien, noir, barré d'un trident argenté.

«- Tu montes ? me dit-il.

\- Moi ? Là dessus ? Jamais.»

Il retira son casque en soupirant et le posa à terre. Il prit mes mains gelées dans, les siennes, chaudes. Mes yeux se portèrent à nos mains jointes. Il avait des doigts longs et fins, dépourvus de callosités. Il sapprocha encore un peu plus de moi, à présent je pouvais sentir son soufle chaud se mêler au mien.

«- Annabeth, tu me fais confiance ou pas ?

\- Je… Euh… Bien sûr mais…

\- Je ne suis ni dépréssif ni suicidaire, tu n'as donc aucune raison de t'inquiéter.»

A mon grand regret, il retira ses mains des miennes et m'invita à m'asseoir derrière lui. Sa voix me parvint, étoufée par son casque.

«- Accroche-toi bien.» me dit-il.

Je posais mes bras tremblants autour de sa taille et il démarra.

J'étais terrorisée. C'était horrible.

Le vent sifflait et je me demandais comment Percy arrivait à se diriger parmi l'amas de lumière qu'était la circulation de New-York. La moto penchait tellement que, parfois je me demandais si nous n'allions pas tomber et nous fracasser le crâne contre le bitume.

J'avais peur. C'était vraiment bizarre.

Ma tête tournait un peu à cause de toutes ces lumières. Pourtant une étrange sensation naissait dans mon ventre. Je crois que c'est ce que l'on appelle _l'adrénaline_.

J'étais… bien, étrangement. C'était grisant.

Plus rien n'importait, c'était Percy, Moi et New-York à moto et rien d'autre.

J'étais presque, non, _j'étais_ déçue lorsque Percy se gara devant chez Piper.

«- Alors ? me demanda t-il.

\- Grisant. » Je répondis la tête baissée.

Il déposa un baiser aussi léger qu'un papillon sur ma joue et me dit simplement :

«- Je le savais. »

Je rougis et le suivit dans la maison des McLean. Piper, Jason, Leo (qui mettait une chenille dans le tee-shirt de Nico), Hazel, Fank, Nico et Reyna étaient déjà présents. Tous étaient rassemblés en conseil de guerre autour d'une table. Piper fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et commença :

«- Vous connaissez tous Drew Tananka je crois ? dit Piper en arquant un sourcil et en jetant un regard dans ma direction. »

J'hochais la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait continuer. En effet j'avais eu le grand plaisir de rencontrer mademoiselle Tananka, elle avait fait tomber mes livres au détour d'une salle et m'avait traîté de petite intello inutile. Je détestais ce genre de Reine du Lycée.

« - Donc continua Piper, cette p*te m'a lancé un défi : Participer au _Hold Main Concert_. Ce concert est un concours organisé à chaque bal de Noël, il recrute un grand nombre de groupes amateurs et celui qui le remportera aura la chance publier un album, de reprises ou de ses propres chansons ! Drew m'a défié d'y pzrticiper et j'ai besoin de votre aide. Est-ce que certains d'entre vous jouent d'un instrument ou chantent ? Je sais que Jas' joue de la guitare et chante un peu… »

Leo attrapa deux stylos qui traînaient sur la table et mima un rythme à la batterie.

«- Appellez moi BATTERIE MAN !

\- Hazel, demanda Frank, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu jouais du shynté portable ? »

Cette dernière aquiesca mais eut l'air gênée d'être le centre d'attention.

«- Et toi, tu joues du saxophone depuis tes dix ans et demi, dit-elle (sa vengeance personelle ?)

\- Percy joue de la guitare électrique et normale pour bien montrer que c'est un cliché du bad boy, continua la cherokee.

\- Mais euh Piper ! Je ne suis pas un cliché ! se plaignit-il.

\- Quand à moi, dit-elle, je chante…

\- Comme une déesse, dit Jason en la prenant dans ses bras pour bien montrer que c'était SA copine, à ne pas toucher merci. »

Piper compta sur ses doigts et fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers moi. Aïe.

«- Et toi Anina ? »

Merde. Repérée.

«- Mon père, je grimaçais, est un homme intéréssant pour son exentricité… J'ai appris la flûte travèrsière, la guitare électrique et le chant à l'âge de douze ans. »

A présent, tous étaient tounés vers moi la bouche grande ouverte. Même Leo avait arrêté son petit numéro. Mal à l'aise, je croisais les doigts pour que ce moment ne s'éternise pas.

«- Super ! Piper tapa dans ses mains ce qui eut pour effet de sortir mes amis de leur transe, Mais… Attendez, elle hurla, REYNA ! NICO ! »

Les deux concernés tentaient de partir dicrètement, sur la pointe des pieds.

«- Venez ici tout de suite ! leur intima Piper, Que savez-vous faire ? »

Reyna soupira.

«- Je peux vous assurer une bonne pub, affiches, flyers…

\- Et toi Nico ?

\- Moi ? Euh… Je… Je serai l'assitant ! C'est un bon job ça, assistant ! »

Piper soupira.

«- Et notre nom ? Comment va t-on s'appeler !?

\- Leo The Best Valdez ?

\- The Fantastic Seven ?

\- Rock Friends ?

\- Leo The Best Valdez Le Tombeur De Ces Gazelles ?

\- The Heroes of Olympus ? »

Et voilà. En trois secondes et quatre mots j'avais réussi à redevenir le centre d'attention.

«- Les Héros de l'Olympe.

\- HOO.

\- Los héroes del Olimpo.

\- Οι ήρωες του Ολύμπου.»

Le nom passait par toutes les bouches et chacun semblait l'apprécier. Percy se tourna vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

«-Bravo fille d'Athéna.»

* * *

 **Hey guys !**

 **Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de 1351 mots, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, moi, en tout cas, je l'aime bien celui là ! ;)**

 **Bizou Bizou !**

 **Leila ❤️**


	7. Chapter 7 RépétitionsEtCrêpageDeChignon

**I'M FINNALLY BACK**

 **Savourez ce nouveau chapitre, NDA d'excuse à la fin**

 **Petite dédicace à Papehau, merci de me supporter, ça fait quand même 1 an que tu lis cette ff 3**

«— Deux, trois et... Non, non et non !»

Je m'écartais du micro en fronçant les sourcils. Devant moi, Reyna se pinçait l'arrête du nez en soupirant. Elle nous supervisait pendant nos répétitions et était extrêmement patiente. Elle ne s'était même pas énervée quand Percy avait mit feu aux partitions de saxo de Frank en essayant de faire du café, même pas quand Leo avait ameuté tout le quartier en se baladant en slip dans la rue suite à un pari stupide alors je me demandais donc ce qui avait pu la faire sortir de ses gonds.

«— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandais-je.

— Il y a, que l'estomac de Môssieur Jackson et celui de Môssieur Valdez font tellement de bruit que je ne vous entend même plus chanter !

— Mais on a faim ! plaidèrent ces derniers.»

Je proposais une pause déjeuner qui remporta l'approbation générale et une danse improvisée de la part de Percy et Leo. Tout le monde se dirigea vers la cuisine tandis que je me perdais dans le fil de mes pensées. Je jetais un coup d'œil aux instruments que Piper n'avait eu aucun mal à dégoter auprès de son père. Tous étaient magnifiques et Leo avait même personnalisé sa batterie avec le nom de notre groupe, _The Heroes of Olympus_. Au bout d'un moment, je remarquais que Leo contemplait sa part de pizza d'un air triste. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Je me glissais à ses côtés et engageais la conversation.

«—Hey !

— Hey... me répondit mon latino préféré l'air maussade.

— Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Leio ?»

Il eut un petit rire à l'entente du surnom, prit une inspiration et se lança.

«— Tu connais Cal ?

— Cal ?

— Calypso, Calypso Jones.»

J'aquiescais, bien sûr que je connais Calypso. Mademoiselle Jones fait partie des « _populaires_ ». Grande et belle brune aux yeux en amande, elle avait brisé bien des cœurs, pourtant, au fond, j'ai la ferme conviction qu'elle est gentille.

«— Je suis amoureux d'elle.»

Une bombe. Leo venait de lâcher une bombe. Leo, amoureux ? J'étais stupéfaite. Puis, un sourire radieux vint prendre place sur mon visage.

«— Mais c'est génial ! m'exclamais-je.

— Non ! gémit Leo, En plus elle m'aime comme un ami j'en suis sûr ! Je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle...

— Arrête ! Leio ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! C'est pas ton genre pourtant, te rabaisser !»

Il me fallut bien plus que deux petites paroles en l'air pour remonter le moral de Leo. Mais soudain, une sonnerie stridente retentit, me coupant dans ma phrase. Leo décrocha en s'excusant. À peine eut-il porté son cellulaire à son oreille qu'une voix aigüe sortit du portable.

«— _Hermano !_ hurla la voix.

— Hermana, répondit Leo, ¿ Qué passa ? »

La personne à l'autre bout du fil réprimanda vertement Leo à grand coup d'insultes en espagnol et de jolis noms d'oiseaux. D'après ce que j'avais compris, il avait oublié d'acheter des biscuits ou un truc du genre... La voix de son interlocutrice était celle d'une petite fille de douze/treize ans maximum. Leo discuta en espagnol avec elle pendant un moment puis raccrocha. Face à mon regard inquisiteur, il dit simplement :

«— Ma sœur.»

Surprise, je m'étouffais avec mon capuccino qui me ressortit par le nez me causant une brulure dans les narines et un t-shirt bon au lavage, Piper qui revenait de la cuisine les bras chargés d'un plateau de cookies fumants aperçut la scène et explosa de rire faisant tomber le plateau de biscuits sous le regard horrifié de Percy qui courut les ramasser sur le tapis avant de se mettre à hurler et à geindre _"Au meurtre à l'assassin"_ ce qui ameuta Jason qui se prit les pieds dans le tapis et tomba sur Reyna qui chatouillait Nico, Leo mort de rire contemplait la scène avant que je ne lui renverse, sans faire exprès, le reste de mon café sur sa chemise blanche et qu'il ne se mette à courir en hurlant au feu, il percuta Nico qui tomba sur Reyna en rougissant et qui tenta de se relever en tirant sur mon t-shirt qui se déchira et me fit basculer en arrière sur Frank qui tituba et fit tomber un bibelot en bois sur la tête de Hazel qui s'écroula sur Percy qui pleurait encore ses cookies.

Un capharnaüm incroyable régnait dans la villa des McLean . Nous étions tous figés, nous nous regardions les uns les autres avant que je n'explose de rire entraînant avec moi le reste de la bande.

Quelle bande de bras cassés.

J'appris par la suite que la "sœur" de Leo n'était qu'en fait sa petite voisine, Katnehau qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur.

Ω

Dans mes oreilles, résonnait la voix chanteuse de _Cat Power_ et, en rythme, je fredonnais les accords de _New York_. La tête dans les nuages, je songeais à ma situation actuelle. Dix-sept ans, jolie blonde, lycéenne aux résultats prometteurs vivant dans la grande New York City. Cela ressemble fortement à _pitch_ d'un film à l'eau de rose pour adolescentes en chaleur... Manquerait plus que ce soit une histoire de _badboy_ et _d'intello_... Je pouffais de rire, j'en avais un de badboy, Percy ! Décidément, si ma vie était un roman, ce serait une Chronique écrite par une gamine de onze ans _(nda: bonjouur c'est moiii)_.

En vérifiant mes affaires pour le lycée, je tiquais. Dans ce genre de comédie romantique, l'intello et le badboy finissent ensemble. Dans mon cas ce serait... Percy et moi ? Oh mes dieux dites-moi que je n'ai pas pensé à ça quand même ! Et puis, Percy Jackson et Annabeth Chase, non mais sans blague ! C'est comme si je disais que les dieux grecs existaient toujours ! Impossible. Je fis abstraction de la petite voix dans ma tête qui me soufflait que les missions impossibles j'aimais bien ça, et me dirigeais vers le salon.

Je posais un petit baiser sur le crâne de mon père, qui, encore à moitié endormi grogna un vague bonjour avant de claquer la porte et de dévaler les escaliers. Je me dirigeais vers l'arrêt de bus lorsqu'une moto se stationna à mes côtés. Je souris.

«— Bonjour Puits de Sagesse ! dit Percy en me lançant un casque, Allez, je t'emmène au lycée !

— Salut Cervelles d'Algues ! dis-je en plaquant un baiser sur sa joue.»

Je grimpais sur sa moto, tout sourire et Percy démarra.

Arrivée au lycée, je ne pus ignorer les regards envieux des filles tandis que je déambulais dans les couloirs en riant aux propos stupides de Percy.

Ouais, j'aime bien New York après tout.

 **1103 mots**

 **NE ME TAPEZ PAS !**

 **NON ! REPOSE CETTE MASSUE !**

 **Absente, moi ? Depuis un mois ? Ah euh, ooooops ? ^^"**

 **Soryyyy !**

 **Je n'ai même pas d'excuse valable pour cette non-présence à part une flemme inimaginable ^^" Je vous prie de m'excuser...**

 **Je suis DÉSOLÉE DÉSOLÉE DÉSOLÉE !**

 **J'en profite pour vous remercier des 2k de vues merci merci, thank you thank you thank you, gracias gracias gracias, yaoi, obrigade obrigade obrigade, yuri, grazie grazie grazie 3**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous à plu quand même, Percabeth se met en place hehe *sourire pervers* *wink wink***

 **Breffffff comme d'habitude, laissez un commentaire, un vote si vous lisez sur Wattpad et une review si vous lisez sur :)**

 **Katnehau ce chapitre est pour toi comme d'habitude, le chapitre 14... il arrive bientôt... bientôt...**

 **Mentions :**

Merci à Carlotaaa, Irchase, WolfBlut, Guest(s) (un nom la prochaine fois ? ^^), Wasab-chan et reitei pour leurs adorables reviews !

 **Je vous invite à aller faire un tour sur mon compte wattpad : LadyElle_PJO et sur mon instagram pour mes dessins : leilaytaka ^^**

 **Merci merci et encore merci de me suivre je vous aime 3**

 **-Leila qui va tenter d'écrire le chapitre 8**


End file.
